Watch Your Mouth
by Lady Titanium
Summary: Cronus makes one sexist comment too many, and Porrim decides it's time for a little discipline.


Being in a kismesis wasn't an easy thing in general, but being in a kismesis with Cronus Ampora was likely the most infuriating thing in the entirety of paradox space. For some reason, though, she was tolerating him today. It was probably because she had nothing better to do. Latula and Mituna were off skateboarding, Kurloz and Meulin were off somewhere (probably smoking), Meenah was teaching Aranea how to swim, and everyone else was just nowhere to be found, so spending time with Cronus was the only real option.

She was regretting it, though. All he ever did was complain. As the sweeps progressed, it got worse, though that may just have been the strain of having to endure the constant barrage of negativity and sexist comments. Last time he had spoken out of line she had pinned him to the wall by the throat and threatened to blind him if he said anything else out of line. He had responded with some horrific pickup line and she had stormed out, promising not to come back for a while. Still, here she was, leaning against the back of one of the chairs in his hive while she watched him pace around the room.

"I just don't get it. I mean, sure, I get a little flirty, but it's been sweeps since I got laid. Sweeps! Even Horuss managed to get some. Even Kurloz! That clown gives me the fuckin creeps. He sewed his fuckin mouth shut and he still gets laid." Cronus threw his hands in the air dramatically.

Porrim raised an eyebrow. "Hmm." she said, bored.

"Do you think if I sewed my mouth shut too, someone'd decide to pail with me?" he said bitterly, stopping in the center of the room and looking around a bit before his eyes settled on Porrim. More specifically, on the neckline of her dress.

"My eyes," she sighed, "are up here. For the thousandth time."

"Sorry, kitten, but your eyes are way less interesting than what I'm seein' now."

"I'm sure my face has much more detail, and you can't try to excuse your behavior because I have tattoos. You've seen them before."

"Women are too easily offended. If I had someone lookin' at me like this, I'd be delighted. You should be thanking me, really." Cronus let his glance flicker up to her face just long enough to smirk, infuriatingly.

Had it not been for the smirk, he might have gotten off the hook. Instead, Porrim crossed the space between them with two long strides, drew back her arm, and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Cronus was sent reeling, and with a slight cry of shock he staggered backwards and fell to his knees, his face turned downwards to the floor. Porrim stared down at him furiously, eyes narrowed and lips parted in a snarl. "Do I have your attention?" she asked.

Cronus' shoulders hunched slightly and a breathy, harsh sound ensued. Porrim realized after a moment that he was... _laughing_? She hadn't heard him laugh in an incredibly long time, except for the harsh little exclamations he'd force out while complaining sometimes. He looked up at her, and the delirious smile on his face would have been chilling if he weren't in such a prone position.

"You sick fuck." she said, her tone half disgust and half amazement. "You enjoyed that."

"What can I say?" he said, starting to stand back up. She scoffed, planting her foot on his shoulder. The silk fabric of her skirt drifted aside, sliding off of her leg at the slit and revealing the sheer black thigh-high stockings- and the edge of the garter belt above them. "I- Ah." he said quietly, suddenly distracted by the dark, scrolling tattoos that were usually hidden by the dress. This close to the thin stockings, they weren't hard to see. His heart started to pound, and he drew in a sharp breath. Porrim reached down and grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling backwards so that he was looking at her.

She leaned forward until her face was mere inches from his, noting the way his earfins flared with terror and delight. "Why don't you say that to me again?"

"S-say what?" Cronus stammered, flinching slightly.

"What you said earlier. About how my breasts are so captivating you couldn't look at my face."

"Well, they sure are captivating, if that's what you're-"

His statement was cut off as she let go of his hair and pushed back on him with the foot that was on his shoulder. He crashed backwards unceremoniously, trying to stand back up quickly. He only made it back to his knees, though, because before he could get his footing she had pinned him with her foot again. "You're disgusting." she snarled, leaning down again. They were so close that she could smell the scent of leather that always lingered on his skin because of that idiotic human greaser jacket he liked to wear- and the scent of the blood that pulsed so strongly beneath his skin. "And I hate you." she added, almost as an afterthought as she tugged his hair backwards again and kissed him passionately.

Cronus drew in another sharp breath when their lips met, his blank eyes widening in shock. He tried to move closer to her, to reach up and touch the long waves of thick black hair that were falling in both of their faces now, but she caught his wrist and gave his bottom lip a small warning bite. Her fangs sunk into his skin, and she knew that if she bit just a tiny bit harder she would be able to taste his blood-

But she restrained herself. If she did that, she'd surely get desperate and end up moving things along too quickly. No, Cronus had to suffer first. She'd have plenty of time to taste him later. Breaking the kiss and releasing her grip on his hair, she ran a finger along the top of one of his horns, eliciting a tiny noise from the violetblood. "You're going to go lock the door, and draw the shades. We don't want any interruptions now, do we?" she murmured in his ear.

"No, we don't." he said, rising on slightly shaky legs and doing as she said before returning to her.

"On your knees again." He hesitated, and she lashed out a hand and grabbed one of his horns. He let out a small cry, dropping to his knees almost immediately. She did not, however, release her hold on his horn. Instead she started stroking it, slowly but with a shocking firmness. While he had been away locking the doors, she had pulled the chair over, and she sat down in it. Hooking her legs around the backs of his thighs, she pulled him closer until he was directly in front of her. "You're going to eat my nook." she said, tightening her grip on his horn and stroking slightly faster. "If you do well enough, maybe I'll reward you. But I have high standards, and you're out of practice, so I doubt it."

"Bitch." he muttered, flinching at the reminder of his prior lack of success with any of the other trolls.

"Excuse me?" she asked, though she knew exactly what he had said.

"I said-" he started, and broke off as she tugged his horn sideways. Pleasure and pain lanced through him and he gasped, eyes unfocusing momentarily.

"I heard what you said. Put that mouth of yours to good use before I change my mind." And she released his horn, moving her dress aside with one hand and revealing the rest of the garter belt, as well as her panties. They were a delicate jade green fabric with intricate black lace over them, and the clips that attached to her stockings were bright gold. Cronus reached his hands up, skimming his fingertips over her thighs and hips before starting to work at the closures of the garter belt.

For someone who seemed to have such little experience with it, he worked quickly, and soon he had removed it as well as her panties. He leaned forwards, one hand caressing the skin of her inner thigh while he kissed the other. He ran his tongue along the soft flesh, noting the way she had started to glow and the way her breathing had quickened. He was teasing, though he actually wanted to get to the point as much as she did. So after she reached down to touch his horn again- a warning grab that sent a jolt through him- he took the hint immediately. He chuckled softly, shifting so that he was kneeling as close as he could to her before running his tongue over her in one long stroke. She tipped her head back, drawing in a long, shaky breath as he continued to lap at her. Her bulge was free of its sheath entirely now, and as he worked at her nook with his tongue he wrapped a hand around it. She shivered slightly, pressing her heels into the backs of his legs again. His tongue flicked across the top of her nook and she couldn't help but make a small sound of pleasure, and as he picked up the pace of his strokes she grabbed his horn again and started pumping her hand slowly up and down the length of it. She was shocked at how _good_ he was. He grasped her hip with his free hand and stroked her bulge again, and she let out a long, breathy moan. He sped up more, his tongue brushing over every part of her nook and delving between her folds to run across the inside of her before returning to that spot at the top of her nook.

And just when she was reaching the edge, Porrim gasped out a soft "enough" and pulled his head away, catching her breath for a second before smirking at the rivulets of jade that were running from his lips down his chin and neck, and onto his previously immaculately white shirt.

"What's the matter, kitten?" Cronus asked, genuine confusion painting his features as plainly as her fluids were.

"Nothing. You've done well." She glanced down to his pants, where his bulge was pushing at the dark denim. "Well enough, at least. On your feet." He stood, and she did as well, jade green fluids running down her thighs and soaking the tops of her stockings. And she flashed out a hand, her fingers wrapping around his neck as she kissed him savagely, bracing the back of his head with her other hand as she backed him up against the wall. Almost instinctively, he reached up to touch her breasts, but she pinned both his hands to the wall above his head deftly with the hand at his throat, her long fingers managing to span both of his wrists. She dragged a fingernail along his jawline, slowly. She was glowing fully now, her bioluminescence making her tattoos stand out starkly and her piercings reflecting the pale light. "You taste like seawater, Ampora." she hissed, her lips brushing his cheek with every movement when she spoke. "I wonder if your blood itself is any less revolting?" And with that, she pushed his head aside with her free hand and bit his neck, satisfied when the skin broke beneath her sharp teeth and the taste of blood flooded her mouth. It wasn't nearly as disgusting as she had feared. In fact, it was quite good, nearly intoxicating, actually- but she wasn't going to let him know that. He was moaning and whimpering outright now, his earfins fluttering and eyes half-lidded and unfocused. The pain was _exquisite_. His bulge was aching, straining against the cloth confines of his pants. She lifted her head again to look him in the eyes, a trickle of violet escaping the corner of her mouth. "Awful." she said. "Just like I thought." For good measure, she bit him thrice more, his moans growing louder and more needy with every wound. His hips ground against hers, and she gave in and rolled hers against him too after a little while. Eventually, once his neck was sufficiently bloodied, she released his hands. He immediately cupped her breasts in them, groping and squeezing them before untying the halter-neck that held up her dress and touching her skin directly rather than the nearly-as-soft silk. She gasped and let out a soft, breathy chuckle.

"Ampora," she breathed into his ear, making him shiver even more. She ran the nails of one hand down his chest while the other hand found its way to his bulge. She palmed him through his jeans, scratching him again while her fingers played around his waistband. "I'm going to fuck you."

Cronus leaned his head back against the wall, gasping and fumbling to remove his shirt. He was well-muscled, and the gills along the sides of his abdomen were waving as much as his earfins were. She ran her fingers across them lightly, and he whined loudly. Deftly, she unbuttoned his jeans, and he shivered with relief when she started to remove them. Once they were off, and he was standing there in his boxers (they had anchors on them, and Porrim found it amusing for some reason), she straightened up again and gripped both of his horns without warning. He slammed his palms against the wall, shocked and feeling weak in the knees. "Come with me." she ordered, all but dragging him over to the kitchen table, ignoring his loud curses and insults. With one sweeping motion of her arm, she cleared the clutter from one section of the table and roughly bent him over. His jaw collided with the wood surface, and he cursed again. His horns were so sensitive that she only had to put a small amount of pressure on him to get him to do what she wanted, but he seemed to respond even better if it hurt. Besides, it was more fun that way.

She released him once he was there, raking her nails across his back hard enough that pale violet trails appeared where her fingers had been. He shuddered, trying to bite back a whimper and failing miserably. He glanced back at her when he heard a rustle of silk. She had stepped out of her dress, and was kicking it aside so that it wouldn't get in the way.

"You really do have tattoos all the way down, don't you?" he said, amazed. "I thought Damara was just trying to make you sound like a slut."

"Shut up." she said coldly.

"Make me." he responded almost automatically, and immediately found himself completely terrified at the dark expression that overtook her face.

"Make you?" she said, her tone soft and sultry, and unmistakably dangerous. "Oh I'll make you, all right." And with that, she tore away his boxers, the fabric ripping loudly along a seam. She gripped his hips, her nails digging into his skin until she saw violet well up around them, positioning herself behind him and then pushing forward violently. Cronus's mind went blank and he let out something akin to a scream through clenched teeth as she entered him. She was a _lot_ bigger than he had initially thought , and as she slid further into him, inch by inch, he realized he had never been with anyone who was quite so well-endowed. Her fingers dug into his hips as she slid out and thrust slowly back into him, much more slowly than she usually would have, even if this had been a redrom fling instead of the hate-fueled discipline session that it was.

"F-fuck you. Hurry up and fuck me already." he growled. In response, she slid back agonizingly slowly. He shivered, pressing his palms hard against the table.

"What was that?" she asked, far too innocently.

"I said, hurry up and-" His words were cut off as she slammed into him again, much harder this time. He gasped, his chest heaving and his bulge curling around itself. "Next time- next time I'm gonna- _ah_-" Whatever he had been planning to say got lost in the rhythm of her thrusts, and the sound of their skin meeting over and over again, and the intoxicating sound of her moaning. She scratched at him again, and he rolled his hips back to meet her, and she reached forward to catch his hair in her fist. He clawed at the table and let out a keening cry of desperation, his sharp nails managing to leave marks in the wood.

"Close already?" she asked, picking up the pace of her thrusts.

"Faster." he managed, clenching his fists as she pulled his hair harder. "Fuck- I need-"

She laughed darkly, going faster still, and the viciousness of her movements was nearly enough to send him over the edge, and when she leaned down over him and bit his shoulder he could hardly stand it anymore. He cursed, his eyelids fluttering.

"Porrim- oh god, Porrim, I'm close." he moaned, and she stroked one horn with one hand and curled the fingers of her other hand around his bulge. She stroked back and forth, her hand skimming up and down his length, and all of it was suddenly too much to handle. He gasped her name once and then came, moaning thickly, and the sound of him climaxing and the way his nook convulsed around her bulge was enough to make Porrim orgasm as well. She scratched at him, gripped his hips so tightly she would surely leave a bruise, cried out and slammed into him once more, and felt her genetic fluids fill him, moaning and gasping but not giving him the satisfaction of hearing her speak his name in such tones.

When her head cleared and the waves of pleasure passed, she pulled out of him, surveying the damage she had done to his neck and back. He was still a shivering mess, naked and bloodied, his legs and stomach painted with jade and violet. Porrim shook her head, almost tempted to smile. Slipping back into her dress (but conveniently forgetting her panties, which were still on the floor beneath the chair), she walked out without so much as saying goodbye.


End file.
